Weapons in GTA V
[[Weapons|'Weapons']] are at the forefront of every Grand Theft Auto game. The following list of weapons may not appear in the final game as they have not been officially confirmed. Melee Rockstar Games confimed in the GI cover story that the Melee Combat in GTA V is "better than we had in the past." How far they can push it is depending on the "resources Rockstar allocate to it." But Rockstar also stated that even though the Melee Combat won't be as big of a deal as shooting (with the way they make the game), it will still be "really strong and fun" , stated by Dan Houser. Fist The Fist has appeared in all Grand Theft Auto games, they mainly represent the unarmed state of the player. Fists are the first resort to fighting in early missions but will become useless as more deadly weapons will be introduced. A short fist fight was seen in the second GTA V trailer as a small clip shows Trevor bashing a guys head into the counter. Bat In an artwork for Grand Theft Auto V, Franklin is seen with a dog, holding a Baseball Bat. This one is wooden like in GTA III, GTA: Vice City, GTA Advance, and GTA Chinatown Wars. Golf Club Golf Clubs made their appearance in the 1st trailer, possibly returning once more as a weapon. Nightstick A Nightstick also appeared in the 1st Trailer when three LSPD officers were chasing a criminal. The weapon can be seen in the black police officers holster and but it is unknown if it will be made available to the player as a melee weapon. Handguns In the GI cover story Rockstar Games stated that they've "envolved it on from where we had it in any previous game a long way. It's not just in terms of how it works, but also in terms of the core mechanics of how you play the game." Glock A handgun is also seen in the GTA V trailer where a member of the LSPD is seen holding one. It resembles a Glock. In most Grand Theft Auto games a weak handgun such as the Glock is usually the first gun the player will obtain. The standard issue sidearm of the LAPD (on which the LSPD is based) is currently the Glock 22, but it is unconfirmed if this is the model in-game. Beretta 92FS The Handgun is seen in a sceenshot which show Trevor holding it with a dead body near him. Colt M1911 The Handgun is seen in a artwork which shows Franklin holding the gun. Sub machine guns Mini Uzi A Micro SMG based on the Mini Uzi is featured in a screenshot showing Trevor doing a drive-by in a Wet-Ski. MP5 On a picture in the GameInformer magazine you can see Trevor Phillips holding an MP5 submachine gun with some picatinny rails on it. Shotguns Mossberg 590 In a screenshot you can see Franklin holding a Mossberg 590 shotgun. Assault Rifles AK-47 The iconic AK-47 appears in the GTA V trailer, consisting a different layout. The AK in the trailer appears to be based on the Norinco Type 56-2, also the AK-47 seems to be more textured and more realistic. It has several accessories and modifications including a side-folding butt stocks, olive drab polymer furniture, side mounted lasers and sound suppressors, which leads to the possibility of weapon customization and modification in GTA V. M4A1 The M4A1 appears in an artwork. It has a shorter barrel which looks like the one of the CAR-15. On the artwork it leaks the muzzle flash which is normally attached to the barrel. The top picatinny rail has an M68 CCO Aimpoint on it which is another hint to a possible weapon customization in GTA V. CAR-15 On the Gameinformer magazine cover Trevor is seen holding a CAR-15 with an aimpoint sight. Tavor CTAR-21 This variant of the TAR-21 assault rifle appears in a screenshot named "Shooting Out Da Chopper". The gun has a rather undetailed skin, as the back iron sight of the gun is simply a solid object, and the front iron sight is missing. Unlike the previous screenshot, the gun does not have any attactment attached to it. However, the black part in front of the back iron sight could be an undetailed Picatinny Rail. Rifle Scoped Rifle On an artwork on for Grand Theft Auto V, Trevor seen holding a scoped rifle, most likely a sniper of some sort, while riding a Quad. It appears to be some variant of the PSG-1. Thrown Litter Litter is shown a few times in the trailer and in screenshots which leads to the possibility that the player can pick up litter and throw it like in GTA IV. Molotov The Molotov is seen in the second trailer when Trevor throws one into a house, causing a fire trail that made it explode. Miscellanous Parachute The Parachute will apear in the game as seen in a Screenshot. It has the similar appearence from The Ballad Of Gay Tony but with a different backpack and more strings attached. Gas Canister and light Gas Canisters can be used to douse objects in Gasoline and lit a match to ignite it. Weapon customization and attachments Suppressor A Suppressor is seen in the first trailer which leads to the potential feature of suppressing weapons and possibly customising weapons to some extent. The purpose of a suppressor is to hush the sound of gunshots and dampen the flash from the barrel. Laser Sight A Laser Sight is seen twice in screenshots for Grand Theft Auto V. In the two screenshots the laser sight is used by the Los Santos Police Department in a Police Maverick. The color of the laser emitted is red. Scope In an artwork, Trevor is seen on an ATV holding a rifle with a scope. Mounted Weapons These Weapons are attached to Vehicles and cannot be used on foot. Fighter Jet The unnamed fighter jet as seen in the first and second trailers and in one of the screenshots has missiles attached to it, which means it is very likely the Player can fire these missiles. They resemble the AIM-120 AMRAAM air-to-air missile. It is interesting to note that the F-35 has ventral and centerline weapons bays mounted internally, as an added stealth feature, along with the outboard hardpoints. Also, if one looks carefully, one can see what appears to be the channel for an internally-mounted cannon, most likely an M61A1 or GAU-12/U-derived gun. Both weapons are multi-barrelled rotary cannons mounted on USAF and NATO aircraft like the F-15, F-16, F-18, F-22, and F-35. Since the fighter appears to be based off the F-35B (STOL) as the Hydra in SA was based off the Harrier STOL, it is likely that the cannon will also be used as a backup weapon. Two fuel tanks can be seen on the innermost pylons of the fighter. These appear to be cosmetic and will have no effect on the plane's overall capabilities. Light Attack Helicopter The light attack helicopter, which appears to be based off the Buzzard from The Ballad Of Gay Tony, has been spotted with mounted weapons. The helicopter, which bears a resemblance to the real life McDonnell-Douglas/Boeing AH-6 Little Bird, can be seen with two rocket pods on the outermost hardpoints. These are most likely unguided FFAR's, similar to the Hydra 70 or CRV-7. Along with unguided FFAR's, the Buzzard-type-helicopter can be seen with two miniguns on the inboard pylons. These are based off of the M134 six-barrelled minigun currently in use by the US and her allies. Capable of firing up to 6,000 rounds per minute, it is likely that such a weapon can be used by the player to quickly sweep vehicles and people. Category:Weapons